The Boarding School Experience
by kmc44
Summary: Mainly Naley, takes place at boarding school. Other couple Brucas and Jeyton. First Chapter.


Ok so I haven't written anything in an extremely long time. I used to be a regular on a bunch of fanfic sites, but unfortunately I was hospitalized for some time, and was unable to write. It's been about a year, or possibly even a year and half since I've wrote anything due to recovery and so on, so please, bear with me.

This fic is going to be a Naley fic, and will take place at boarding school. Other couples will most likely be Brucas and Jeyton.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley James leaned forward impatiently in her seat. She was about to fly to North Carolina from her hometown in Texas. She attended school at Westford Academy, which was a co-ed boarding school located in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Haley was sitting in the window seat, with an empty seat beside her. The plane had not finished boarding yet, and she was not looking forward to see who would be sitting beside her. She always ended up sitting next to the boring old business men.

Haley was staring blankly out the window when she felt someone sit next to her. She turned and saw a gorgeous boy about 6 feet tall with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She recognized him. He went to her school, and was captain of the basketball team, along with his cousin Luke.

The boy turned to look at Haley. He starred at her, and gave her his signature Scott smirk.

"Enjoying the flight?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"It was better until you sat down" snapped Haley. She never had been particularly fond of Nathan. He always came off as extremely cocky and rude. Not to mention he was quite the little man slut.

"So you captain of the cheerleading squad with Brooke again this year?" questioned Nathan as he pulled a magazine out of his bag.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" said Haley as she looked at his magazine with disgust.

"Because you look hot when you shake your ass in that ridiculously short skirt you all wear" answered Nathan innocently.

"You stupid ass" exclaimed Haley furiously as she pulled her Ipod out of her purse.

"This conversation is done" she said angrily as she put the headphones in her ears.

"People these days" thought Nathan as he shrugged and went back to his magazine.

A few hours later, the flight was about to land and Haley had fallen asleep. Nathan glanced at her, and decided he should probably wake her up. He gently pulled her headphones from her ears, and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Haley, we're about to land" whispered Nathan, not sure what her reaction would be.

"What?" mumbled Haley sleepily.

"We're going to land in a few minutes" repeated Nathan as he gently reached around her to buckle her seat belt for her.

Haley stared at Nathan as he reached around her. She realized just how hot he actually was, and that he could be sweet and caring sometimes.

"Thanks" mumbled Haley as she stuffed her Ipod back into her purse and zipped it up.

Nathan just smirked and glanced at her from the corner of her eye. 'Damn, I never noticed how hot she really is' he thought as he continued to stare.

Haley shifted uncomfortable as the pilot came over the intercom.

"Attention Passengers" came the pilot's voice "We are preparing to land. Please fasten your seatbelts."

That afternoon, Haley was on the school campus, and attempting to drag her bags towards her dorm. She looked around, but saw no one who she could recruit to help her carry her bags. She sighed and attempted to lift one of her suitcases. It was extremely heavy, and she began to hate herself for packing so much stuff. Just as she was about to give up, someone grabbed her suitcases. She looked up and saw Nathan.

"Thanks" she smiled as she grabbed the rest of her bags and began to lead Nathan towards her dorm. Her room was located on the floor reserved for the cheerleaders.

"What is in there?" exclaimed Nathan as he set down her suitcases after they finally reached her room.

"Books, most likely" said Haley sheepishly as she began to open her bags.

"Who's your roommate?" asked Nathan as he glanced at the other abandoned bed.

"Brooke Davis" said Haley with a smile. "She isn't getting here until later this afternoon though. She had to get her hair done" laughed Haley as she rolled her eyes.

"Brooke Davis eh" remarked Nathan. "I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of her. I'm rooming with Luke this year, and I guess they are still going out. I didn't think it would last this long"

Haley laughed as she began to hang things in her closet.

"You know, you're not so bad after all, Mr. Scott" said Haley as she playfully slapped Nathan.

"You're pretty decent yourself, Ms. James" smirked Nathan as he seductively grabbed Haley's waist.

Haley looked up into Nathan's perfect blue eyes and couldn't help but be captivated by them. Nathan leaned foreword, and captured Haley's lips with his own. She was surprised at first, but kissed him back passionately. Nathan lightly grazed Haley's bottom lip with his teeth, and she moaned in response.

Haley pulled away, and sat down on the opposite bed, pulling Nathan with her.

"That was unexpected" said Haley nervously, unsure how Nathan would react.

Nathan shifted awkwardly on the bed, and looked at Haley.

"I know I've only been talking to you for like a day, but I think I really have feelings for you. Not just another fling." Began Nathan as he nervously toyed with the shirt.

"Really? I feel the same way." Said Haley with a shy smile as she grabbed Nathan's hand in hers.

Nathan smiled genuinely "So then I guess we're seeing each other?"

"Yah" Haley said with a happy smile. "Let's go down to the café."

"Alright" said Nathan as he grabbed Haley's hand and led her down the hall.

Okay that's all for now. I'll update more tomorrow or Tuesday. There is a chance of a snow day tomorrow, so if there is I will definitely update. Tell me what you think of the fic?


End file.
